Dreams Confuse Everything
by Onataria
Summary: After the merging of the Hummel/Hudson families takes place, Kurt has a bad dream that some how leads to all of his dreams coming true.   Mentions of Finchel, Burtole. KINN  WARNING THIS IS SMUT!


A/N: Okay, I'm taking a small sideline from my KINN Version of the back 9 to put up this little one shot. I feel very dirty for doing this as it's out of my character but I need to practice for my KINN Version of the back 9. So please be forgiving. BE AWARE: This is smut!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee since it belongs to Ryan Murphy. If I did, THIS story would happen!

Dreams Confuse Everything

"I love you too, Rachel!"

Kurt rolled his eyes in disgust. He knew that he would have to put up with the 'lovey dovey' affections of Finn and Rachel when he gained a new roommate but he had not expected it to be this bad.

It all started about two weeks ago. Just after school ended for the holidays, Burt had announced at a Hummel – Hudson brunch ( that Kurt had carefully prepared) that he had finally and truthfully forgiven Finn for the whole 'Faggy' incident. Finn had smiled a lot for the whole dinner. That was probably due to the fact that in a double whammy, Kurt's father had also revealed that the moving in of Carole and Finn was now back on AND was happening the very next day.

Kurt had ended up dribbling a little of his orange juice at that little statement. "But you haven't given me any time to get my room ready for Finn!" He panicked. "I need money, art supplies, my Ikea catalogue, my -"

He found himself cut off by Finn placing his finger over his mouth. "No," Finn stated, "Don't change a thing. Your room is perfect the way it is." Kurt couldn't help but blush at how nice Finn was being. Burt reached over and ruffled his son's hair, snapping Kurt out of his infatuated state. "Besides," The quarterback continued, " I think Dior Grey is starting to grow on me." The two boys couldn't help but smile at each other.

So he move happened the next day. The entire glee club turned up to help out; the boys carrying all he heavy boxes while the girls and Kurt unpacked. For some reason, Rachel ended up leading the group in a spontaneous singalong whilst doing their jobs. It was kind of like a round up of their best song from the previous school year.

After Artie finished singing 'Proud Mary' with Mercedes and Tina, Kurt started to play a CD of song instrumentals he had the band make for him. He knew which one was first and started it off:

_Ra Ra Ah Ah Ah_

_Roma Roma Ma_

_Ga Ga Ooh La La_

_Want your bad romance_

The instant the rest of the girls recognized what song was beginning, they dropped whatever task they were doing and rushed over to the clear space in the living room. They only odd thing was that Finn had followed them over and attempted to follow the dance routine. It was a brave attempt and despite not knowing the choreography, he managed to keep up. The performance almost ended early when Finn made everyone fight to hold back fits of giggles when he tried to copy Kurt's 'lifting his leg around his head' move. By the end of the song, Kurt's hair was no longer his usual neatness. "Now THAT would have won us Regionals!" Puck laughed, still on the floor from Finn's little mishap.

Coughing loudly, Burt gently ordered them all back to work. Eventually, the move was completed and the two weeks had dragged slowly for Kurt. The problem wasn't anything he had done. Nor was it Finn's fault (Kurt had gotten used to Finn's snoring by the fifth night). The cause lay with his girlfriend, Rachel.

"Kurt, are you even listening to me?"

'Ah, speak of the devil...' Kurt thought as he turned a page in his copy of VOGUE. It was suddenly ripped from his hands, causing him to jump. He looked up to see a rather pissed off Rachel, oddly towering over him. "You know, it's very rude to not answer when you're being spoken to." She said angrily.

"Yeah, Kurt." Finn said, standing next to her, "No wonder there's no chance I'd ever like you, let alone love you. You're too rude."

Kurt heard heavier footsteps and saw his father step forward to join them. "How could I ever love a son like you?" Suddenly, the heavier built man grabbed Kurt's arms and pinned them against his headboard. "D-Dad?" He trembled, "This isn't funny. Let me go!" The smaller boy strained against his father's hold, only to fail against his superior strength. "Now that we have Rachel," Burt continued, "I don't need you!" Kurt felt a rush of excruciating pain. He turned to see the source of the pain. Finn had cut his chest wide open and was reaching for something inside. He ripped an organ out quickly.

Upon entering his eye-line, he realized that it was his heart. "You won't be needing this!" Finn stated, happily. In one quick motion, he crushed it in his hand, blood gushing out rapidly.

Sitting downstairs on his bed, Finn was playing on his XBOX 360 when he heard a spine chilling scream. Jumping to his feet, he ran up the basement stairs into the living room. Upon entering, he saw Kurt screaming whilst moving frantically on the sofa. He rushed over to the sleeping boy to try to wake him up."Kurt, Kurt, WAKE UP!" Finn shouted.

Kurt's eyes shot open and instantly shrunk back in horror. He continued to scream as he moved back against the sofa. "Kurt, it's okay," Finn tried to soothe, "It's me, Finn." Kurt tentatively reached over to feel Finn's face. Once he confirmed it, Kurt clutched himself to Finn's chest and began bawling his eyes out onto his T-Shirt. "Ssssh..." Finn continued, whilst stroking his hair, "It was just a dream..." For some reason, Kurt shrunk away from his touch. "Wh-What are you doing?" He asked whilst rubbing away his tears.

Finn turned kind of bashful. "I dunno," He said, "I just remember it was what my mom used to do when I had a bad dream."

"Oh." Kurt simply answered. He adjusted his sitting position so Finn could sit next to him. Once they were comfortable, Finn broke the tension. " Do you wanna, um," He muttered loud enough for the soprano to hear, "Tell me about your dream?" Kurt shook his head in response. 'No way am I telling him,' He thought. "It might help to talk about it..." Finn continued.

Eventually, Kurt relented to his request. "It was about me and you," He started, "And Rachel and my dad was there." He paused after saying that sentence. "Go on," Finn gently urged him on. From his encouragement, Kurt told him the rest of the details regarding his nightmare. When it came to telling about the part where the 'dream Finn' had cut out his heart and crushed it, he could have sworn he saw the quarterback flinch slightly.

An awkward silence fell once he'd finished telling the basic story behind his dream. Once again, Finn was the one to break it. "Well, it doesn't mean anything," He said, "I mean, it was just a dream, right? I'd never hurt you like that!" Kurt cringed at his words. "Actually..." He muttered just loud enough for Finn to hear.

"What?" Finn said, his voice rising in shock and concern.

"I hate to break it to you but you kinda have..." Kurt uttered.

"Huh?" Finn said confused," How have I? I mean, because of me, Azimio & Karofsky's bullying has almost completely stopped AND Puck hasn't thrown you in the dumpster in two months!"

Seeing how much Finn was hurt by his comment, Kurt reached over and placed his hand gently on his shoulder. "It's not something you've done intentionally," He continued, "It's just because of HER..."

"HER?" Finn said in horror, "You don't mean my mom, do you?" "No!"Kurt replied instantly, "God, no! Carole is a dream come true! I'm so glad I got our parents together." Finn smiled at Kurt's answer. 'Thank god,' He thought. He was about to ask who was the problem when Kurt answered.

"It's Rachel!" He said with a hint of venom in his voice. "I thought you were getting along with her?" Finn responded. "My mom and Burt love her..."

"That's the thing Finn!" Kurt snapped, "They love her TOO much! The other day I overheard Carole say she was like the daughter she never had! And my dad agreed with her!" Tears started falling from his eyes as he spoke. "It's like I'm being replaced by the female me!" He cried.

All Finn could do was stare at his feet. Kurt stood up suddenly and moved in front of the basement door. He turned to face him again."You lied, Finn," He said seriously, "You promised me you'd never let anyone hurt me again..." Finn looked up at the younger teen. " But you did Finn, You did."

The moment he finished speaking, he turned around and ran downstairs into the basement, slamming the door behind. Finn sat there, unable to move from shock. He could hear the faint sounds of Kurt crying from where he was. 'He's right,' He thought, 'I've broken my promise. I should have realized how much having Rachel around would hurt him.'

After what seemed like an hour, Finn made up his mind. He stood up quickly and headed towards the basement. He opened the door and walked downstairs. As the basement came into view, he saw Kurt, with his face on his pillow, still crying. The soprano could hear heavier footsteps so he spoke. "Please go away Finn!" The quarterback ignored him and sat on his bed. Flipping himself over, Kurt was about to tell him again to leave when he found Finn positioning himself over him. "Finn?" He said, suddenly scared, "What are you doing?"

Finn didn't speak. The silence was beginning to scare Kurt. "Finn?" He repeated. Almost as if response, Finn bent down and lowered his head til he was just a few centimeters away from Kurt's face. "Finn?" Kurt whispered, "What are y-" He couldn't finish his sentence as Finn had chosen that moment to bend even further diwn and place a gentle kiss on his lips. After about twenty seconds, he pulled up to face Kurt. He stared into his oceany green eyes and smiled slightly. He started to bend down again when his hair was grabbed roughly.

Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled in for a longer kiss. The quarterback decided to be more adventurous and pushed his tongue against Kurt's teeth, trying to gain access. Almost immediately, his obstacle disappeared and he slipped into his mouth.

Kurt squealed in response, grasping Finn's hair a little tighter. Their tongues moved together, battling for dominance. After a while, Kurt gave in and let him have his way. Almost as if in exchange, Kurt lowered his other hand and moved it between the two of them. Finn broke the kiss and groaned loudly. Kurt looked at him and smiled.

Taking advantage of his weakened state, Kurt grasped the bottom of Finn's shirt and pulled upwards. Finn took the hint and removed the clothing as fast as he could. He then found the situation reversed as Kurt flipped him over so he was lying on his back with Kurt straddling his hips. Still smiling, Kurt bent down and began to nibble at his neck. Finn couldn't help but groan in response.

Taking this as a positive thing, he travelled lower, kissing his body along the way. When he reached Finn's abdomen, he couldn't help but admire it. He'd seen it when he was a member of the football team and now that he was within touching distance of it, he couldn't be happier. He started kissing along it as he started undoing the buttons on his Marc Jacobs shirt. Once they were all undone, he slipped out of it and bizarrely threw it to the ground. Kurt then grasped the edge of Finn's jeans and hurriedly pulled them open. He then firmly gripped them and pulled on them.

Finn lifted himself up so that he could pull them all off. Kurt then threw the jeans over his shoulder and gasped slightly. Crouching over him, he could see a rather large bulge straining to get out of Finn's boxers. Kurt's eyes widened as he saw it twitch. Licking his lips for a moment, he practically ripped them off. As he tossed the underwear aside, he heard a loud slap. He returned his sight to Finn and gasped again. He could see all of Finn's erection in all it's glory. Kurt felt a little nervous at the sight of it.

Finn was getting nervous as Kurt hadn't moved in a while. Kurt sensed this and decided to make a bold move. He reached over and gently took a hold of his penis. He then lowered his head over it and breathed on it. Finn moaned lightly in response. Taking a gulp, Kurt opened his mouth and took his shaft in his mouth. Covering his teeth, he started to suck on the first few inches. Finn moaned loudly in pleasure, unintentionally gripping Kurt's hair. Normally, Kurt would hit anyone who touched his hair but right now he was too damn horny to care. Seeing how much Finn was enjoying it, he went further down on him.

He was almost down to the base when he felt himself start to gag. He tried to ignore it but it was becoming too much. He pulled off of him, coughing for a moment. Finn then took his chance, grabbed Kurt by his neck, pulled him in close and mashed his lips against his in a passionate embrace. He slowly flipped him onto his back and frantically ripped open Kurt's jeans and pulled them off. He also quickly discarded his boxers, leaving the two locked in a passionate naked state, grasping each other. Kurt moaned quietly into his shoulder while Finn slowly humped into his side.

After a while, Kurt decided he wasn't satisfied with this."Finn," He said, staring directly into his eyes,"I want you in me now!" Finn smiled instantly. "Do you have a, um..." He mumbled. "My dresser," Kurt answered between kisses, "Top drawer." Without leaving him, Finn reached over, opened the dresser and grabbed a condom and a small bottle of lube. He ripped open the packet and hurriedly wrapped it onto himself, his mouth never leaving Kurt's. Next he clicked open the small bottle and started pouring it into his hand. He then started nibbling at Kurt's neck whilst applying the lubrication to his painfully hard dick.

Kurt couldn't help but moan in pleasure at Finn's tiny little biting. His eyes met Finn's and they shared a look that meant 'Are you ready?'. Blinking for a moment, he nodded with enthusiasm. Finn smiled his trademark smile and returned to kissing him. Whilst running his tongue along his mouth, the quarterback lined himself up with Kurt and started to push in.

Instantly, Kurt felt a burning sensation and a sharp feeling. He took in a deep breath and wrapped his legs around Finn's waist to pull him in deeper, ignoring the pain. Finn let out a loud groan in pleasure. He was now in all the way, right to the base. He looked into Kurt's eyes, that were full of joy. "Can I?" He whispered. The soprano simply grinned and nodded in reply.

Adjusting his position slightly, he began to pull out and push back in. Slowly at first, he repeated this. Kurt found that as they continued, the pain he felt at the beginning was now replaced by an immense feeling of pleasure with only the smallest hint of pain. He started moaning loudly everytime Finn was on the way into him, hitting his prostrate.

Seeing he was doing something right, Finn began to pick up the pace. "God, you're so tight..." He muttered. The smaller teen couldn't stop himself from giggling. "You're...So..Big..." Kurt groaned in between Finn's thrusts. Smiling yet again, Finn lowered his head to start kissing Kurt again.

After a while, as Kurt was squealing into Finn's shoulder, he could swear he heard him mutter, "Mailman,Mailman,Mailman..." He put it to the back of his mind and started jerking himself off as he was being entered.

By now, Finn had increased his speed so much, he was now pounding into him. Every thrust resulted in loud groans coming out of both of them. "Kurt," Finn moaned, "I don't think... I'm gonna..." Suddenly he gripped Kurt around the shoulders tightly. "KURRRT!" He screamed, his voice filled with unbridled pleasure. His pace slowed down until it came to a stop.

Seeing that he was almost ready to finish, Kurt pulled Finn in and frantically kissed him. All of a sudden, he felt a calloused hand push his own away and took a hold of his hard on. Finn began to jerk him of rather fast. "FINN!" Kurt moaned into Finn's shoulder as he started to orgasm.

The orgasm died down as quickly as it appeared. He didn't know how it happened but soon after, he was positioned with Finn, under the covers, with his arms around him. Kurt hadn't felt this happy in years. 'The last time must have been..." He thought, "When Mom was alive...'

He felt Finn nuzzling into his neck. "Finn?" Kurt said. "Hmm?" Finn responded, just about half asleep. "Not that I want to ruin the moment but," Kurt asked,"How did this happen?"

Finn woke up instantly and became alert. "I mean," Kurt continued, "One minute I'm shouting at you, the next you're pounding me into next week!" Finn had to smile at that statement. "Finn, please say something!" The soprano begged.

Turning to face him, Finn spoke, " It's what you said Kurt, I am hurting you." Kurt looked away, scared of what was coming.'This is a one-off, Please don't say this was a one-off...' He mentally pleaded. Finn gently grabbed him by the chin to look him in the eye. "I realized that there was only going to be one way that I could keep my promise. So I decided that I was going to make you mine."

As much as he wanted to enjoy what Finn said, Kurt had to know something. "But what about Rachel?" He asked. "I'm ending it." Finn simply said. "As much as she may sound good in a duet, I'd rather be with you, making you happy." Letting himself smile, Kurt could feel tears of joy forming. Finn reached over and wiped them away. "Does this mean you're gay now Finn?" Kurt joked. "Let's just say I'm..." Finn smiled, "Hummelsexual!"

Kurt burst into a fit of giggles. Lying back into the quarterback's arms, Kurt couldn't stop smiling. "You do realize my dad's gonna go into overdrive to finish your room now?" He laughed, "When he finds out, he'll try to stop you from sleeping down here!"

"Ssh," Finn murmured, now falling asleep, "Sleepytime now..." Feeling tired himself, Kurt allowed sleep to wash over him. 'Tomorrow can wait,' He thought, 'We'll deal with the others then...'

A/N 2: Okay... that was actually really easy to write! I expected it to be horrible but I think it came out all right! So I'd like people to review please. Also I'd like to know if people think this story should continue. I've got an idea for the next chapter but it's all depending on whether you all wan a sequel...

PS: To those of you who are fans of my 'Glee Road To Regionals KINN VERSION', I'm very sorry for not posting any updates! I'm currently typing up the next chapter and should be up around the same time as this one!

Read and review! You'll get a copy of Brittany's diary if you do!


End file.
